


Protective DJ's and Fierce Tigers

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, DJ Otabek Altin, Day 9, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, M/M, Misunderstandings, Otabek is 20, Protective Otabek Altin, Rated mainly for language, The OC is one Otabeks friends, They are both oblivious idiots, Violence, YOI anniversary event, Yurio is 18, and he ships Otayuri, but it's not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: The story of how Yuri went to Kazakhstan with some luggage but came back with something even better.Or,How a night out made two idiots realize that they were in love.





	Protective DJ's and Fierce Tigers

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up ten years later sipping pumpkin spiced coffee*  
> Hi guys!!  
> This is my (very late!) submission for day 9; the prompt was Food/ Reunion so I decided to write about my two favorite boys reuniting with each other after not seeing each other in a while and about they're crazy night out.  
> Warning: Yurio does drink alcohol and he is technically too young to legally drink in Kazakhstan but he is old enough to drink in Russia sooooooo I'm just shrugging my shoulders on this one. So if you don't like that, take this as your warning.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :D

Today was a big and exciting day for one, Yuri Plisetsky. He was finally taking a trip to Kazakhstan to visit his best friend Otabek Altin.

  
Yuri's plane had landed about 20 minutes ago and he was now making his way to the baggage claim to collect his leopard print luggage. He had sent Otabek a text when he had landed and he had said that he would meet the blonde there, so when he had been standing at the baggage claim for about 5 minutes he was starting to wonder where the hell the Kazakh man was.

  
That's when he felt someone put their hands on his eyes so he couldn't see anything. Yuri was just a couple seconds from swiftly turning around and kneeing whoever it was in the crotch, when he heard a familiar chuckle coming from right next to his ear. A familiar dark chuckle that haunts the blonde in his dreams. The same chuckle that makes Yuri's heart skip a beat every time he heard it and it never lost its effect over him rather it was heard over a Skype call, through the small crappy speakers on his phone or in person.

  
"Guess who?"

  
Yuri couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine or the blush that rose up onto his face, when Otabek whispered right in his ear. Yuri couldn't say that he didn't like it, but he acted like it to try and hide his embarrassment from the older boy.

  
"That's not funny, asshole!! You don't know how close you were to getting your balls crushed by my knee!!" Yuri yelled, glaring at the other man who was now full out laughing; which did not help the blondes’ effort to act like he was actually angry at Otabek.

  
"I'm sorry. I was just trying to surprise you.” The other boy then once again threw Yuri off guard and hugged him, and with that Yuri’s heart was off and running again and the speed of 100 miles an hour. Yuri didn’t know what to do, he just wanted to melt in Otabek’s arms and never leave the warmth that the other boy radiated, but he couldn’t.

  
Yuri has been going through this kind of inner turmoil for the last 6 months. At first when they talked in Barcelona he did have these types of feelings but, the blonde was just so excited to finally have someone that he could truly consider a friend that he didn’t think anything more about it. The two grew very close, especially after that night before the infamous Exhibition skate, and they started talking to each other just about every day rather it be via text or skype call. They told each other just about everything and by a full year since they became friends, the blonde had grown to like Otabek a lot, maybe a little _too much_. Yuri isn’t sure what to make of his feelings, he wants to be close to the other boy, to be held by him, to be … kissed by him, but the blonde doesn’t want to risk their friendship because it is too precious to him to risk. He isn’t even sure if Otabek likes other guys like that given that every time the subject of romantic relationships came up the Kazakh suddenly became very tight lipped and closed off. The only information that the blonde had gotten was that Otabek had a girlfriend four years ago for about two weeks other than that; Yuri was completely left in the dark.

  
“So, how was your flight?” Otabek inquired, bringing the younger man out of his thoughts.

  
“I-it was fine.”

  
“That’s good.” The older young man then decided to let go of the blonde; leaving Yuri feeling cold despite him having his jacket on. “So, you ready to get out of here?”

  
“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” They then started to wade through the crowded airport and to the pick-up area where they hailed a cab to take them to Otabek’s apartment, since they couldn’t take Otabek’s bike because of Yuri’s luggage. “So what sort of sights did you plan on showing me, Mr. Tour guide?”

  
“Well I was thinking that I would take you to a club tonight…”

  
“A club, really?!”

  
“Yeah, I figured it would be fun, plus I can show you around and give you the VIP tour of the DJ booth.”

  
“Really?! That sounds so cool!” Yuri was shouting at this point but he didn’t care, he was so excited to go out with Otabek, to have fun with him, and to just be with him. Otabek didn’t really say anything else the rest of the ride to his apartment, he was just looking at Yuri with a fond look on his face as he listened to the blonde talk excitedly.

  
When they finally made it to the apartment building Otabek paid the cab driver and helped Yuri with his bags. All four of them. When Yuri walked in and looked around the apartment he could definitely tell that the black haired boy live here, he saw the tons of CD’s on his shelves near the T.V. along with what looked like couple gaming counsels. The couch was over-stuffed and it looked really comfy and there was a coffee table in the middle of the living room. There were a couple of trophies and medals on the shelves along with other little things.

  
“Well, welcome to your new home for the next couple weeks. “

  
“Thanks.”

  
“So, we have a few hours before we have to be at the club, what did you want to do until then?”

  
“I kind of want to take a shower and get cleaned up first.”

  
“Alright, the bathroom is the door on the left and the guest room is just across the hall from the bathroom.”

  
“Alright, I’ll be out soon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was about 45 minutes later that Yuri came out of the bathroom in an outfit that looked very familiar to Otabek, a black pair of leather pants, a black tank top with a glittery purple X on the front, but the only thing missing was the purple jacket that was now replaced by a black leather jacket with an intricate design of a tiger on the back, and his hair wasn’t in a half-ponytail, it was down to show off that it has grown out to where it falls past his shoulders. Yuri came out into the living room where the older boy was watching some T.V. to pass the time, until the blonde came out to show Otabek his revamped outfit.“So, what do you think; pretty cool, huh?”

Otabek looked at the other man for a minute before answering. “Yeah, it looks good.”

  
Yuri blushed at the brunette’s response mainly because the way Otabek talked and the way he looked at the blonde was so genuine, and these are the moments that make Yuri’s heart speed up. “Of course it looks good… but, thanks.”

  
The black haired man just chuckled a little. “It’s no problem, so did you want to go get something to eat since we have extra time?”

  
"Yeah I'm starving; those stupid airplane peanuts only take you so far."

  
"Alright, give me a couple minutes to change and I'll be out." With that Otabek turned and walked to what Yuri could only assume was his room, so the blonde sat down on the couch and started to scroll through his various social media accounts while he waited.

  
True to his word, Otabek was walking into the living room about a few minutes later in an outfit that was simple but it still made Yuri’s heart speed up. The older boy was wearing a pair of jeans, a leather jacket, and what made Yuri so flustered was the shirt that he was wearing; it was the shirt that the younger boy had bought for both him and the Kazakh, it’s a black shirt with the picture of a fearsome tiger on the front.

  
“Are you ready to go?” Yuri was brought out of his thoughts by his friend’s question.

  
“Y-yeah, let’s go.” The blonde got up and followed his friend out the door and to his motorcycle where Otabek gave him a spare helmet to wear. When they were ready they got on the bike and Otabek started the engine making the bike roar to life.

  
“Hang on tight.”

  
Yuri wrapped his arms around the black haired man’s waist and that's when the older boy kicked up the stand and pulled out from the spot where his bike was parked in the parking garage of the apartment building.

 

When they made it outside to the streets Yuri felt the wind whipping his long hair around behind him and it felt freeing and exhilarating and the blonde loved it.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
After having dinner at a little hole in the wall restaurant that had, "the best food I've ever had" according to Otabek (and now Yuri because the food was pretty damn good), they pulled up in front of the club around 8 o'clock. The club wasn't technically open for business yet, so it kind of looked like a ghost town but they had to get there early so that the black haired young man could set up.

After they dismounted the bike Otabek put their helmets in the compartment of his bike and they walked to the entrance of the club. Otabek pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to someone who must have worked at the club because, when they made it to the door a guy around their age opened the door and let them in.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Nothin much, I'm just showing my friend around. This is Yuri, Yuri this is Alec one of my friends that I DJ with." That's when Yuri really took a closer look at the other guy, he was wearing a neon yellow T-shirt that said 'my shirt is brighter than your future" and a pair of black jeans. His hair was a dirty blonde color and it was short, but he managed to style it into a little Mohawk. All in all he seemed pretty nice too.

The other guy, Alec, held his hand out to Yuri, and the blonde took the offered hand. "Yuri, you wouldn't happen to be The Yuri Plisetsky?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the question. "And what if I am?"

"Oh it's nothing bad, it's just that I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Otabek talks about you all the-" Alec was interrupted by Otabek clearing his throat loudly.

"Sorry, I had something in my throat. So, is the booth already set up?

Alec just looked at Otabek and smirked. "It sure is, it's just waiting for you."

"Cool, I'll go get set up. Yuri did you-"

"Don't worry, I'll go and show him around; you go set up." Alec interrupted, putting a hand on the longer haired boys shoulder and looked over to the black haired boy, who was glaring at him suspiciously. "Don't look at me like that, just go set up and we'll make our way over there."

Otabek looked at him for a couple more seconds before he turned and headed towards the booth.

Alec then turned back towards Yuri and smiled. "So, you want a drink? I can get you one on the house."

  
“Yeah, but I'm technically not aloud to drink here."

  
“It will be our little secret, plus no one else is here. So, any certain drink you want?”

  
“Not really, surprise me I guess.”

  
When they made it to the bar Alec took a seat at the bar and Yuri followed his lead and sat down next to him. The other young man then waved the bartender over. “Two of the house specials please!” The bartender just nodded and went to work making their drinks. While they were waiting the long haired blonde decided to break the silence between them.

  
“So, you and Otabek have been friends for a while?”

  
“Yeah, we’ve known each other since high school and then we both started DJ’ing so we partnered up so to speak. What about you guys? I know you and Otabek have been friends for a little bit but he never told when you guys met…”

  
“We actually technically met when we were little, but we became friends about a couple years ago.” At that point the bartender brought their drinks and they thanked her. Yuri took a sip of the purple drink that was put in front of him; the drink was sweet yet tangy and it tasted pretty good.

  
“Pretty good, huh?”

  
“Yeah."

“I like to call it the purple punch, because of the color obviously and because if you drink too much then you’ll feel the “punch” later.” Both of the blondes laughed a little at the bad pun then quieted down and that’s when another question popped into Yuri’s head.

  
“So, what _has_ Otabek told you about me?”

  
“Well he has told me that you are one of the best skaters in the men’s senior division and that you were an inspiration for him. Also that you had a bit of an attitude but you were a good person and that you had a very distinct type of fashion sense… among other things.”

  
“What other things?”

  
“… Nothing I can really say, but what I can say is that I’m happy that he met you. He used to be very closed off and he kind of acted like a loner, I mean like I said we were friends in high school but he never really opened up as much as when you guys became friends. So I’m really happy that he found a friend like you.”

  
The longer haired blonde blushed a little at what Alec said and sipped his drink to try and cover up his embarrassment. That was when music suddenly started playing through the speakers in the empty club and it jostled Yuri out of his thoughts.

  
“It sounds like Otabek is done setting up, why don’t we go and see what he’s up to?”

  
“Sure.”

  
The two young men got up and made their way across the dance floor and to where Otabek was in the raised DJ booth.

  
“Well it’s about time you figured out what you were doing, the club is going to open in like ten minutes, mister DJ.” Alec said trying to pull the black haired man's proverbial chain.

  
“Well I would have been quicker if someone knew how to hook up all the equipment properly.”

  
“I knew what I was doing, I was just testing you.”

  
Otabek looked at his friend with deadpanned expression. “Right. Anyway, Yuri do you want me to show you around the booth?”

  
“Sure, that sounds cool!” Yuri said excitedly, moving closer to Otabek to get near the different buttons and sliders.

  
“I’m gonna go get another drink before the party starts, I’ll leave you two to have fun.” Alec then walked away towards the bar leaving Yuri and Otabek alone in the booth for the black haired boy to show the blonde the ropes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It was about two hours since the club had opened and Yuri was hanging out with Otabek in the booth watching all the people on the dance floor dancing to the beat and grinding against each other. The beat of the music seemed to travel through Yuri’s entire body and it almost felt like riding on the back of Otabek’s bike; exhilarating.

  
Yuri was having fun staying with Otabek and observing everything, but it was quite hot up near the equipment and Yuri wanted another drink. So he tapped the Kazakhs shoulder to get his attention. “I’m going to go get a drink; do you want me to get you something?” Yuri yelled, trying to make sure he was heard over the music.

  
“I’m ok; I’ll be down in a couple minutes anyway; Alec will be taking over for me soon.”

  
“Alright, I’ll meet you near the bar.”

  
The blonde then made his way down the couple steps to the booth and he started to snake his way through all of the people to get to the bar. When he finally made it to his destination he tried to wave a bartender over, but the bartenders were all busy making other drinks and they didn’t notice him.

  
“Hey cutie, do you want me to order your drink for you?” The long haired blonde looked in the direction of where the voice came from and saw what Yuri could only describe as a stereotypical douche bag. The guy was wearing a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of khaki shorts; he was even wearing sunglasses on top of his head , which automatically made the blonde not like him, for obvious reasons.

  
“No, I’m good. So if you could politely fuck off, that would be great.” Yuri said, trying to get the asshole to take the hint and leave him alone but it seemed that the jerk was too drunk to figure out that he wasn’t wanted.

  
The asshole started laughing and tried to put an arm over Yuri’s shoulders. 

  
“Ah, you’re pretty mouthy bitch, but that’s ok; I like ‘em feisty.”

  
“Get off of me you fucker!”

  
The bastard just started laughing louder. “What a filthy mouth, but at least you’ve got a nice ass.” The douchebag then had the audacity to put a hand on Yuri’s ass. The blonde was about to turn around and deck the dick head right in his smug face but when he went to turn around the guy was already pinned against the bar. His face was pushed up against the glass top of the bar and his hands and arms were being pinned painfully behind his back, and the person manhandling him was none other than Otabek.

  
The black haired young man looked absolutely enraged, his jaw was clenched tightly, he looked like he was visibly shaking; but the thing that shocked Yuri the most was the look in Otabek’s eyes. There seemed to be a fire in his eyes and just looking at them made a shiver run down the blonde’s spine.

  
Just when Yuri was going to say something when the drunk bastard started wiggling around, trying to get out of Otabek’s grasp. “Hey bro, let me go! Listen, if I knew that that piece of ass was yours then I wouldn’t have even looked, so let me go!”

  
The Kazakh man growled and let go of the other guy’s hands and spun him around just to grab the guy by the front of his shirt and lift him up by it. “No one refers to _my_ Yuri as a ‘bitch' and no one touches or insults what’s _mine_.”

  
Yuri blushed at what his friend said but he wasn’t allowed to think too much about it because he noticed that everyone around them had gone silent and all eyes were on them, and the blonde was worried that someone would call the cops and get Otabek in trouble. “Otabek put him down; he’s not worth getting in trouble for.” The black haired young man looked at Yuri for a minute but still held the struggling guy up in the air. “I’m fine really, let him down.”

  
The Kazakh clenched his jaw but still let go of the drunken bastard and stormed towards the front door of the club. Yuri followed his friend with his gaze as he sped past and the blonde was going to follow but then the dick head that groped him caught his eye, and then Yuri realized that he still had some business to take care of before he left. So, the long haired blonde walked up to the drunk who was now leaning against the bar and proceeded to knee him right in the groin with all the force he could manage. Yuri watched as the guy cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground making the blonde smirk; he kneeled down in front of the bastard and glared. “No one fucks with Yuri Plisetsky; it may do you well to remember that.” The Russian then got up and walked to the front door to see where Otabek went.

  
When Yuri made it outside he saw the Kazakh man leaning against his bike with his head in his hands. “Otabek, is everything ok?” The blonde asked softly while placing a hand on the other man’s arm, but the other man didn’t say anything he just looked at Yuri with an unreadable look in his eyes for a few seconds then sighed and turned around to get into the compartment on his bike.

  
“Here, lets head back home.” He said in a serious tone, handing the blonde his helmet.

  
“Otabek?” The other young man didn’t say anything and just turned on the motorcycle. The blonde just climbed on the back and held on to his friend.

  
Yuri couldn’t enjoy the ride back to Otabek’s apartment because he was busy worrying about the Kazakh man. He had never seen his friend act like that; he was so furious when the black haired man was usually pretty laid back and level-headed. Also Yuri was still very confused about what Otabek had said back at the bar about Yuri being his, just thinking about it made the blonde blush.

  
With Yuri lost in his thoughts he only noticed that they were in the apartments parking garage when he heard the engine of the bike cut out. Otabek didn’t say anything as he took off his helmet and proceeded to the elevator. Yuri followed him in the elevator and the other man pressed the button for the floor that they needed. It was completely silent between the two young men and it was staring to make the blonde feel uneasy. “Otabek?”

  
Just when Yuri decided to try and get the black haired man’s attention, the elevator dinged and the doors opened; giving the Kazakh man a chance to escape without answering Yuri. However, the blonde was obviously being ignored and he was getting irritated.

  
Yuri made it to the door of the apartment just as Otabek was walking in. Yuri watched as the other man shrugged off his jacket as he walked across the living room. “Otabek?”

  
“I’m tired, I’m going to bed.”

  
“Otabek, stop ignoring me!”

  
“I’m not ignoring you.” The Kazakh man said still facing away from Yuri which pissed off the blonde even more.

  
“Then look at me when I’m talking to you dammit!” Otabek then turned around to face Yuri, but his face was still unreadable. “Now tell me what it is wrong!”

  
“It’s nothing.”

  
“Oh don’t give me that bullshit, I’m not stupid!”

  
“You aren’t stupid and I never said anything like that.”

  
“Well then stop ignoring me and answer me when I talk to you!”

  
The other man sighed but kept looking at the other young man. “I’m listening.”

  
“Ok then, what happened back at the club? I mean I appreciate you getting that asshole away from me , but I haven’t ever seen you act like that before.”

  
“…It was nothing.” The black haired man looked down at the ground to avoid meeting the blonde’s eyes.

  
“Like hell it was nothing, and look at me dammit!” Yuri walked up to Otabek and stood right in front of him.

"What's wrong?" The other man was still avoiding Yuri's gaze and it was starting to scare the blonde.

"Like I said, It's nothing."

"And like I said, I know that's a lie... Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?" Again there was silence. "If you're trying to say something to me just say it, instead of giving me the silent treatment."

"What do you mean?"

The blonde was getting really upset with how his friend was acting. "If-if you're trying to tell that you don't want to be my friend anymore, just say it!" Yuri really didn't know why he said it, but when the words left his mouth it stirred up a hundred different emotions all at once, leaving him overwhelmed. Suddenly the blonde was aware of how his vision was starting to get blurry with tears.

Yuri heard a sharp gasp come from the person in front of him, it sounded like the black haired man was punched in the stomach. The blonde felt Otabek put his hands on his shoulders. The younger man looked up at Otabek and saw that the other man looked just as scared and hurt as Yuri felt. “I would never want to ruin our friendship.”

  
Yuri was confused and angry, and it was getting very difficult for the Russian to keep his emotions in check. “Then what the hell is your problem?!”

  
Yuri heard the brunette say something but he was so quiet it sounded like he was whispering. This just irritated the green eyed man even more. " Cut the shit and tell me what the problem is?!"

“My problem is that we're friends!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

“It means that I don't want to be your friend anymore!" It amazed Yuri on how just six words could make him feel like someone had just kicked him in the gut, like someone ripped his heart from his chest, and like someone just shoved his head underwater with no hope of resurfacing; all at the same time. The blonde felt the tears well up and the warm salty tears stream down his face as he looked at the other man in absolute disbelief. Yuri felt like his world was falling down around him and the more those words kept playing back even more tears fell from his eyes. Suddenly all his dams broke and it became heard to breathe while sobs wracked his small frame.

"...Yuri are you ok, what's wrong?" The brunette asked with a voice full of concern.

  
“What’s wrong?! **_What’s wrong?!”_ ** The Russian had no control over himself now, and he couldn’t stop himself from yelling. “The person I’ve fallen for just told me he doesn’t want me around! The guy that I love just told me that he doesn’t even want to be my friend! _ **Does it sound like I’m fucking okay?!”**_

  
There was a beat of silence before the Kazakh could talk. “Y-you… love me?”

  
“Yes I do! I’ve loved you for about half a year now, but now that I think about it I probably loved you from the very beginning… I dreamed about us being together forever, I dreamed about sharing all of my firsts with you, I dreamed about living with you, I dreamed about doing all those disgustingly domestic things with you!… But now you probably don’t want me anywhere near you, and you probably hate me, a-and…” At that point Yuri couldn’t get any more words out because he was hyperventilating too much. Every breathe in made it feel like his lungs were on fire and he suddenly feel all of the energy drain from his body leaving him weak and leaving him only able to hang his head while the tears fell.

  
“Yuri, you have to calm down.” He heard Otabek whisper and he felt the Kazakh wrap his arms around him and pulled the blonde close to his body. Yuri knew that he should try getting away from the other man but he felt completely drained of all energy was in his body.

  
“Yuri, when I said that I didn’t want to be your friend anymore I meant that I don’t want to be just your friend because I want to be your boyfriend.”

  
That got the blondes attention and made him raise his head to look at the brunette. “What?”

  
Otabek looked at him with a soft look in his eyes while he brushed the hair that was sticking to Yuri’s tear streaked face and pushed it to rest behind his ears. “Yuri, I’ve loved you for a long time, but I was too afraid to tell you and have it ruin our friendship. I figured if I couldn’t have you the way I wanted that I could at least keep you as a friend and keep you in my life… But then that guy at the club starting calling you degrading names and… touching you and I just saw red and I lost control. I was scared because I realized how much it hurt me to think about you being with anyone else other than me and-“

  
“Otabek, you’re a fucking idiot. I would never be with anyone else because I only want to be with you.” The black haired man stared at Yuri like a deer caught in headlights for a moment until he started slowly moving his head towards the blondes and then they were kissing.

  
It was just a simple chaste kiss but it still managed to leave the younger man breathless, he could feel the warmth that seemed to radiate from Otabek and seep into his body. Yuri’s body was tingling and the feeling was absolutely euphoric and on top of everything he just felt purely happy to the point that he just couldn’t stop smiling when Otabek brought some distance between them so that he could look at the blonde.

  
“I don’t mean to ruin the moment, but I don’t think it’s fair to label me as the only idiot here.”

  
The Russian just rolled his eyes. “Alright if it makes you feel better, we’re both idiots.”

  
The older man chuckled lightly. “I love you.”

  
It took Yuri to respond do to his heart slowly melting in his body but he eventually pulled himself together just enough to stutter out; “I-I love you too.”

  
“Yuri?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Would you be my boyfriend?”

  
The younger of the two felt an intense blush take over his face. “We-well no duh, dumbass! Why would you even ask a stupid question like that?”

  
The brunette just laughed a little and smiled at his new boyfriend lovingly. “I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

  
“Well you better-“A huge yawn stopped Yuri from finishing his sentence and it was then that the blonde remembered how tired he actually was after all the excitement of today.  
Otabek wrapped an arm around the blondes’ shoulders and started walking him towards the bedrooms. “I think we should get to bed, I’m pretty tired myself.”

  
“That sounds good.” Yuri said sleepily while placing his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It was about thirty minutes later when both young men were cleaned up , changed, and laying comfortably in Otabek’s bed. The brunette wasn’t so sure about them sharing a bed, but the younger man reasoned that they had shared a bed before and that he wanted cuddles, especially after everything that had happened that day.

  
When Otabek got comfy in his bed the blonde scooted close to him and put his head on the other mans shoulder. It only took a couple minutes for the blonde to feel his eyes start to droop closed, even when he felt a gentle kiss being pressed to his head. “I love you Yuri.”

  
“I love you to beka, sweet dreams.”

  
The Kazakh smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep within a couple minutes with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed my story!
> 
> Now I know that this is super late and the reason for that is because, long story short, life is busy right now and it has been difficult to find time to write a lot lately. Also, I wanted to make this fic as good as I could make it and it turned out to be over 5,000 words. O.O Also I wanted to make this good because I am thinking of making a series based off of this fic so if this is going to be the foundation of the series it needed to be good. :D
> 
> And while i'm on a rant I would like to thank you guys for all of the support! It really helped me push through and finish this, like you guys don't know how many times I passed out in front of my computer from staying up when I was super tired while I was writing this fic, but whenever I looked at the comments from my other fics and the amount of kudos I had received, it made me want to keep writing; so thank you all so much!! <3 Alright, I'm done ranting...
> 
> As always comments/constructive criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated! :D
> 
> You guys can find/follow me on Tumblr @Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo. That's where I post links to my fics and where I blog about my fandoms and OTP'S. Feel free to stop by and say hi! :D 
> 
> ~Kim :P


End file.
